


till my thighs are steeped in Burning

by Rethira



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Dragon sex, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people who meet a dragon on a mountain tend to turn around and run away very fast.</p><p>Not Zaveid though. Not Zaveid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	till my thighs are steeped in Burning

**Author's Note:**

> title is from e.e. cummings' poem [I Will Wade Out](http://hellopoetry.com/poem/1595/i-will-wade-out/) and i want to thank mr cummings for providing so many poems that are so suitable for my terrible needs. i'm sure he never intended them to be used this way but thanks all the same

Zaveid’s not a moron – this is not _safe_ by any stretch of the imagination – but Eizen had looked out at him through those monstrous eyes and known him so. Safe enough. Probably.

Look, Eizen hadn’t tried to eat him _yet_ so it was pretty unlikely he was going to. And if he did... well, Zaveid had a plan for that. It wouldn’t be very nice or fun, and might involve fighting his way out of his best friend’s mouth but beggars can’t be choosers and if Eizen _did_ decide to eat him then Zaveid was absolutely not above shooting him in the head multiple times if he had to.

Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that and they could all enjoy a nice happy evening and there wouldn’t be any fights to the death but you know, it was hard to be sure with dragons and malevolence and shit.

Eizen yawns. His mouth is still basically full of knives.

Sometimes, very occasionally, Zaveid wonders why he finds things like dragons sexy.

Not often though. Not often.

“Not gonna eat me today then?” Zaveid asks. Better to confirm these things after all.

Eizen opens one eye and peers at Zaveid. A plume of smoke escapes his mouth, slowly, like he’s considering... but then it fades to nothing. Eizen tilts his head thoughtfully, and then that great head nudges Zaveid’s shoulder almost _playfully_. He licks Zaveid’s cheek, although with a tongue the size of Eizen’s it’s less his cheek and more Zaveid’s entire side.

“Oookay,” Zaveid says, “unless that was a sneaky taste test, I’m gonna assume that’s a no on the eating me then.”

Eizen butts him again, hard enough that Zaveid falls onto his ass. Not the best position to be in when facing down a dragon, but.

But it’s Eizen, and Eizen’s already let Zaveid come on his spines once so. Should be okay.

That said, it’s still something of a mystery even to Zaveid how he finds himself on his knees with his ass in the air in front of Eizen not half an hour later. Eizen’s licking- uh. Well. He’s licking. Kind of everywhere. His tongue slithers between Zaveid’s thighs and then up over Zaveid’s ass and across Zaveid’s back and it’s hot and wet and that is a fucking dragon’s tongue teasing his balls, that is a _dragon_ , damn there is a _reason_ other seraphim think Zaveid is weird as-

“ _Fuuuuuuuuck_ ,” Zaveid groans, and there’s nothing even to clutch at, just dust and bare rock beneath him.

Eizen makes a pleased sort of rumble. He blows hot air across Zaveid’s back, tongue lapping at Zaveid’s cock and balls. Zaveid’s knees shake, and he tries to drag his cock against Eizen’s tongue; Eizen growls and the spike of fear makes Zaveid’s dick twitch and fuck fuck fuck-

He gets a hand on his cock faster than he ever has in his _life_ and spills across his hand and Eizen’s tongue in seconds. Eizen curls his tongue sinuously around Zaveid’s dick, practically _engulfing_ it and Zaveid really should’ve expected this, Eizen always _did_ like sucking Zaveid’s cock and he’s- okay so he’s a dragon now but he’s still kind of _Eizen_ and-

Eizen’s tongue abruptly leaves Zaveid’s dick. There’s a rush of air that feels so cold it’s almost painful; sometimes, humans seem to have the right idea with their houses and stuff. Easier on the knees for one thing. Warmer too.

“Well,” Zaveid starts. His voice cracks. “Well,” he says again, more firmly, “that was fun.”

Eizen noses Zaveid’s hip, nudging him until he rolls over. He’s hot and Zaveid means that in multiple senses of the word.

Fucking dragons.

Eizen licks at Zaveid’s chest, dragging his tongue slowly over Zaveid’s nipples – there’s a sharp difference between the heat of Eizen’s tongue and the cold mountain air, and it sets Zaveid to shivering... or maybe that’s the fear.

Look, just because he’s turned on by the dragon licking his chest doesn’t mean he’s also not intensely aware just how easily Eizen could decide to eat him. Zaveid’s eyes flick to the left. Siegfried’s right where he left it; Eizen’s barely looked at it. Probably thinks it’s just another toy Zaveid’s picked up somewhere not... well. Hopefully he won’t find out. Today. Won’t find out today.

Fuck, he has _got_ to stop thinking about offing Eizen while Eizen is trying to fuck him. It’s _seriously_ killing his boner, and the list of things that kill Zaveid’s boner can be counted on one hand. Also, Eizen’s noticed, and one of his big dragon eyes has narrowed to a slit even as he nudges at Zaveid’s half-hard dick.

Zaveid forces a chuckle. “Give a guy a chance,” he says, “it’s been a while and,” Zaveid swallows, “the teeth are kinda... big.”

Eizen being Eizen, he bares his teeth. They’re. Yep. Pretty big.

Zaveid’s cock, traitor that it is, stands up a little straighter. Eizen can’t exactly laugh or smile anymore, but he still somehow gives the impression that he is.

“Well?” Zaveid says, spreading his legs a little. Might as well let the uh, large dragon get comfortable down there.

Eizen huffs again, before licking all the way from Zaveid’s knees to his collarbones in one long, leisurely swipe. Before Zaveid can do more than groan, Eizen’s tongue is back between Zaveid’s legs - his tongue’s more than long enough to cover Zaveid’s cock, balls _and_ all the way back to his ass, so Eizen just settles in, head settling lightly on Zaveid’s knee while the tip of his tongue flicks and flutters around the head of Zaveid’s cock and fucking-

“Do my ass, c’mon, Eizen,” and it’s the first time Zaveid’s said Eizen’s name out loud in what, weeks? Months? Eizen’s eye, the one Zaveid can see from this angle, narrows, cat-like, and his tongue snakes in between the cheeks of Zaveid’s ass and, “yes, yes yes _yes_ ,” Zaveid crows, “fucking _yes_ ,” Eizen’s tongue is _hot_ and _wet_ and ugh _big_ , wow that is uh- not at all like fingers or a dick or even a seraphim tongue, _fuck_.

Eizen blinks slowly, rumbling again. Zaveid can _feel_ it; he yells and- almost kicks the dragon in the face.

By some miracle, Eizen does _not_ eat him. Not even a little. He snorts instead, gusting hot air – dragons can breathe fire, dragons can breathe _fire_ and you have a dragon’s _tongue_ in your _ass_ – over Zaveid’s front, his tongue pressing deeper into Zaveid’s ass and it takes Zaveid a second or two to realise Eizen’s tongue wasn’t going to bottom out- _way_ longer than any seraphim dick, way _way_ longer and so much-

“ _Eizen_ ,” Zaveid groans as Eizen curls his tongue – his long, thick, _mobile_ tongue – almost back on itself, “so full,” Zaveid says, spreading his legs wider and wrapping a hand around his dick. The stretch of Eizen’s tongue in his ass hurts a bit, even with how hot and wet it is, but then, Zaveid’s always liked this sort of pain, always _wanted_ it even, and Eizen’s known that for practically as long as they’ve known each other.

Eizen’s eyes focus sharply on Zaveid’s face and damn if there isn’t something a little thrilling about being watched so _intensely_ by a dragon. An actual _dragon_ , no-one is ever going to believe this a _dragon_ , Zaveid is getting tongue-fucked by an actual fucking _dragon_ , “Shit,” just the thought’s almost enough to make him come again, even without Eizen’s tongue pressing up against his sweet spot. Zaveid’s toes curl and he grits his teeth and fuck, wants to come wants it so much but just a little longer, just a _little_ longer-

Eizen moves. More of his tongue slides into Zaveid’s ass, slick and easy. Eizen’s teeth brush the inside of Zaveid’s thighs.

Zaveid makes a noise and comes all over himself. He’s speared and spread open on Eizen’s tongue, dripping wet, and Eizen’s a huge and terrifying-reassuring presence above him.

Eizen licks him clean after. Huge, slow laps, like he’s savouring the taste, and Zaveid’s ass is still fluttering and feels _empty_ and normally, _normally_ he’d be nudging Eizen by now but.

There’s a satisfied look in Eizen’s eyes now, and Zaveid knows okay, he _knows_ he’s reckless at the best of times but he’s not an idiot and there’s tempting fate, you know?

At the end of the day, Eizen’s still a dragon.

“See you round,” Zaveid says, pulling his pants back on and getting up. If his legs shake a bit, it’s _totally_ because of Eizen’s domain. Totally.

Nothing to do with the dragon tongue he just had in his ass.

(And if Zaveid thinks about that a _lot_ then that’s no-one’s business but his own, all right? Not his fault dragons are so damn hot.)

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for more dragon fucking!
> 
> just kidding we're all going to hell


End file.
